indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
S: Gunnloda Plot
Session 11 PM DM: Gunnloda: "What do you do?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Uh... well when Mielikki doesn't make me stay with the clan, I'm... searching for someone. Definitely not as exciting." PM DM: Gunnloda: "Mielikki? That your... leader of some sort?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: She shrugs, "No. Yes? She's goddess of the...forest? I've never actually asked but she gave me a place to stay when I didn't have one anymore so...i just check in with her sometimes." Seirixori rubs her collarbone. "I wouldn't go back if it weren't for her, honestly. The druid clan isn't very nice, even worse now that Unastine is on some mission for Her."(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda: "Oh! My apologies. I haven't heard of her." PM DM: Gunnloda: "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, but... you've met her?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Sounds right complicated. Though I imagine dealin' with literal gods would be..." Urrak finishes her cask and grabs a link of sausage and a roll, "Gruumsh speaks t' me mum sometimes, in 'er sleep. Though I hear that's common for Fullbloods." PM DM: Gunnloda: "That one I have heard of. Not one I think I'd like to meet." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "I have. After some unfortunate circumstances, I was brought to her. I never got a explanation other than she wished to 'aid' me. She kept me alive, but no one else. I was too angry at her for it then. Didn't want anything to do with her or the druids, but gets I am."(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda: "Sometimes your path chooses you, whether we like it or not." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Suppose that's a right tidy way t' put things." PM DM: Gunnloda: "If there's one thing I've learned in the last couple decades, it's that the gods are a confusing bunch." Session 20 PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Oh, good, you're still here and no one else is. Uh, I think I asked before but so you... Have you ever talked to a god or goddess? PM DM: Gunnloda: "Personally? No. I mean... I sometimes 'talk' to them, but not like I'd talk to you or someone else." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Oh... Is it not normal? Like is it strange for someone to do that?" PM DM: Gunnloda: "Well, I mean they don't usually answer, do they? Through our powers, maybe, but they don't often just... show up to chat. Not that I've heard, anyway." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Uh, so then having talked to two of them... Might be something not to mention to most people?" PM DM: Gunnloda: "I serve nine of them and have never met one." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Nine? Holy hells. So um, that grove is... It's a goddesses Grove? Anyway, would that be paladin be a better person to ask, you think?" PM DM: Gunnloda: "To ask about what?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: She shrugs, "What they want? I don't know, I don't know why they keep taking to me, they don't make any sense."(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda chuckles. "Maybe they just like talking to you? Have you asked why?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori blushes, "Maybe not in those exact words. I'm not... I mean... But" She throws up her hands in frustration, "people talking to me is weird, I don't understand." PM DM: Gunnloda smiles. "What's so weird about it?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "That it happens?" She shrugs, "People usually ignore me or yell at me for well," she motions to herself and her horns. PM DM: She tilts her head in sympathy. "You must've had a rough time where you come from. But look around here... everyone's a little different, aren't they? I mean that Cole! And Brimeia? Anyone who spends time with you can tell you're worth talking to." Session 23 PM Felicia - Seirixori: "After...? I... I mean, you don't have to tell me, I'm just..." Seirixori shifts nervously, "I just like to know you better..." she ends up mumbling the last bit. PM DM: Gunnloda's quiet for a moment... several moments... "I... something happened and... it changed everything." She kind of huffs a half-laugh. "It's a bit cliche, isn't it? That's... what happened to you too. Probably a lot of us in this little group." PM DM: "I don't expect many farmers or merchants have a story like that." PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori grins, scrunching her nose in the process, "I would hope not, can't let them have all the fun." She snorts, more out of disbelief of what she said. "Well, someone did tell me not too long ago that being alone sucks and to think about letting people in a little. So, maybe one day if you wanted to share?" PM DM: She smiles with a touch of sadness. "I appreciate the offer, really. And.. maybe one day if we don't wind up on opposite ends of the world. I just... you've already had more than your share of pain in the short time you've been alive. I don't want to add to it." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Well, I don't know if I'd stay that far away now that I know there's other people out there who actually like my company." She grins and reaches out, squeezing Gunnloda's hand. "How about your favorite food then?" PM DM: Gunnloda smiles again, this time a real one. "Well... I'm always on the lookout for new foods to add to my recipe book. It might be time to make a visit to Ardabeh myself. I hear their spices are delicious." AM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori lights up considerably at the thought, "Yeah? Why wait?" she lets out a little nervous giggle, "I mean... I could- I can bring some back probably too? If, if I get teleported back, I can get some and keep them with me for when I come back to you." AM DM: Gunnloda just shakes her head, on the verge of laughter. "I feel sorry for everyone who never gave themselves the chance to get to know you. You're adorable. ... a little terrifying when you want to be, but... I missed being around earnest youth." AM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori grins again, "Thank you, I think. Besides, I don't really plan on going anywhere, voluntarily, so I guess you won't have to miss it anymore." AM DM: "It was a compliment." The smile fades a little as you see her withdraw a little into her mind, like she's thinking. "When I left Dhog Lodir, Vatru wasn't random. I followed someone there. Someone... special to me, though in the end, I suppose I wasn't as special to her. I'm only 85. I wasn't ready to 'retire'. You remind me of... happier times. From before everything changed." AM Felicia - Seirixori: "But you're... you... I mean," She fumbles over her words, "I think you're special." She huffs, kind of put off by this random person she doesn't know.(edited) AM DM: She actually blushes this time, freckles lost in the pink. She pauses, looking for the right words. AM DM: "I... think I understand her better today than I have the last thirty years." AM DM: She almost physically winces when she realizes what she said. "That's not..." she closes her eyes, frustrated with herself. AM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori reaches out again, pausing for a second before giving a light mental shrug to herself and threads her fingers through Gunnloda's, giving a comforting squeeze and leaving her hand there, "It's fine, take your time. Or we can just, talk about some other stuff if you want." She smiles sheepishly. AM DM: She squeezes back and takes a deep breath, her eyes still closed. "She was older than me... in solar years and dwarf years and she was always so hesitant where I was so eager. She thought that I confused being grateful for her saving my life with real feelings. I followed her like a lost puppy, little more than a child chasing after a woman near twice my age... and halflings don't live as long as dwarves do. Now... I find myself where she was and I can't help but wonder if it's me or what I do. If I'm going to end up hurting you in the end like she did me." There's a brief pause and she finally opens her eyes and looks at you. "If I care enough about either answer to stop myself." AM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori blinks owlishy and opens her mouth to say something but closes it. She's sure she's silent for way too long, but she's trying to process everything and she's trying to separate what she thinks is being said to what she wants to be said and if it needs to be separated. Now she's just confusing herself. So she just says the first thing that pops into her head, "Druids live for a very long time, you know." She blushes, because really? Session 24 You're back in the darkness, the caves beyond the Bastion. The whispers are crawling in your ears like spiders while your hunger gnaws at your belly and leaves you weak. You reach for Kafar through the bars of the cage, but as you touch his fingers, you realize he's already gone. His head rolls to the side and dissolves into a black muck that runs down his body, eating everything it touches. You pull your hand back in fear and the door to your cage pops open. You struggle to your feet and start to walk, but everywhere you go, you see the black muck eating at the bodies of those you've known, those you've loved. Your parents in their noble robes, facedown on the ground as the muck eats their feet. Your cousins, your friends, the children at the temple in Forsa. And there, ahead of you, the first two people you've seen alive... Kendall and Seirixori. You have the choice. You can save one, but only one, and only if you act quickly. But then, before the choice is made, the muck reaches out a tentacle that wraps around your legs and pulls you back into it. Session 28 PM DM: Gunnloda: "We... we could ask the Host. You could ask Olladra." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh moves to sit next to Ravaphine and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. PM Seirixori: Seirixori sighs and sits down. PM DM: Kendall puts her hand out for Gunnloda. Gunnloda steps forward and takes both of Kendall's hands in hers, around Cae. PM DM: Kendall: "Does anyone else serve the Host?" PM Seirixori: "I doubt it." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "The host?" PM DM: Kendall: "Or.. worship them at all?" Gunnloda shakes her head. "Not likely. Cyan might know them. Has anyone seen her?" PM Seirixori: "She wasn't around before I went to find you." PM DM: Eloise: "Urrak came looking for her, but I haven't seen either since." PM DM: Gunnloda and Kendall turn back to each other. Gunnloda bows her head and Kendall starts a prayer. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Rav closes her eyes and lowers her head PM DM: Kendall: "I call for the aid of the Sovereign Host. Arawai, Aureon, Balinor, Boldrei, Dol Arrah, Dol Dorn, Kol Korran, Olladra, Onatar... hear our plea. Please, help me heal this woman. Let me cure her so she can continue doing good things in this world and not succumb to the blood of the beast. Heal her." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh watches the prayer with interest and at the mention of 'the blood of the beast' she audibly gasps. PM DM: Nothing happens. Session 30 She turns to face Kendall quickly and changes the subject, "So, you know about myconids?" PM DM: "Very little. There was a colony in the Underdark beyond the Bastion." PM Seirixori: "Do you remember the name at all?" PM DM: She shakes her head. "No... I don't think we talked to them at all." PM Seirixori: "Oh...h-have you ever heard of the neverlight grove? That's where Stool's from but I don't know where that is and..." Seir stops herself from saying too much again and shrugs. "That's where they were before they took them to the drow prison."(edited) PM DM: She shrugs. "Sorry. I don't honestly remember much about that trip. It was a long time ago. The Bastion would have good records about what's down there though. Maybe they would know. Just don't-- well, I... never mind." PM Seirixori: "Don't what?" PM DM: She frowns a little, debating about whether she's said too much already. "I was going to say that if you were planning to go there, maybe don't take Gunnloda with you." PM Seirixori: "Oh." Seir tilts her head, thinking, "I'm ... not sure she'd let me go otherwise." Seir laughs dryly, "I tend to get in trouble easily." PM DM: "Has she told you about... why she left Dhog Lodir?" PM Seirixori: "No, not really." Seir shrugs, "I didn't want to push when I asked." PM DM: She nods. "And she didn't seem... off in the slave pens? Have you been in any other... do you know what the Underdark is? PM Seirixori: "I... we were together briefly, and she seemed... well she was acting different towards me and that was... well, different. And no, I don't. Honestly, you can probably assume I know pretty much nothing." The last bit comes out harsher than intended. PM DM: "Well... it's not really caves, that's like saying the Everstorm is a bit of a drizzle. It's like a whole new world, underground. She hasn't had much issue with caves that go directly to the outside, but... just keep an eye on her if you end up going that way." PM Seirixori: "Of course I will."